Feels like Forever
by CoolAwesomeRandomGirl123
Summary: One medicine cat, one forbidden love, one kit. CINDER/JAY ALL THE WAY! Please no flames, R&R Even though it was only a few moments, it felt like forever.


**Feels like Forever**

**Ok, I LOVE Jay/Cinder! They are just so cute together. So I thought I would write a fanfic about them. This will be a one-shot, but if I get enough reviews or if I feel like it, I'll make it a chapter fic. So please no flames and enjoy!**

Jayfeather's POV

Jayfeather sighed as he smelled the last of her stale scent. Leafpool had thought Cinderheart was pregnant, and so brought her in to check. Cinderheart was pregnant. A stab of jealousy went through Jayfeather; whoever was the owner of the kits also had the heart of the beautiful Cinderheart. As she left the den, she whispered in his ear so that her breath tickled his whiskers.

"You're the father, Jayfeather." She gave him a quick lick on the ears so that Leafpool wouldn't notice. As she bounded carefully out of the medicine den, her scent still lingered in Jayfeather's nostrils, her voice still playing in his ears, and shivers of love and happiness still pulsing through his body. It was only a few moments, but it felt like forever.

Cinderheart's POV

Jayfeather had checked up on Cinderheart everyday since she moved into the nursery. _He must be really scared._ She thought. _I mean, having to help your mate give birth, bringing your own kits into the world? I don't think any medicine cat has gone through that before!_ Cinderheart smiled as Jayfeather licked her forehead three times to check her temperature. She was glad he couldn't see her, otherwise he would see how pink she had turned.

"Cinderheart? I'm just going out for some air, ok? I'll be back by sunhigh."

"Ok Daisy." Cinderheart replied warmly, trying to hide her anticipation to be with the medicine cat and her mate. As Daisy left the nursery, she whispered to Jayfeather.

"She's gone."

"I know." He murmured. She felt him settle down beside her and gave her a few licks. She happily purred and licked her belly gently.

"I think one of them moved." She said quietly. Jayfeather purred and licked her tummy. He immediately jumped back, as if realising what he had just done. She smiled.

"It's ok. They are yours as well! You better not forget that I'm your mate, no-one else!" She teased. She groomed Jayfeather and he licked her tummy again, as if licking his kits. His ears pricked and he jumped up and started talking quickly, in a gruff voice.

"Ok Cinderheart, you are fine. I have to go now." She was surprised in the toms odd movements. Then she scented Leafpool. She gave him one last lick which he returned, and he sped out. Even though the time they spent together was short, it felt like forever.

Jayfeather's POV

Jayfeather rushed to the nursery where he could hear his mate crying in pain. _Where is Leafpool?_ He asked himself. He could smell the scent of blood. And fear-scent coming off in waves from Daisy.

"Jayfeather! Please do something!" She pleaded. _No need to ask me twice!_ He thought. He flung himself in the direction of Cinderheart.

"Don't worry." He soothed. "I'm here now. Everything will be alright." Even though she was in pain, he could've sworn she purred slightly. He head the sound of a newborn kit wail. He picked his kit up gently and gave it to Daisy.

"Lick." He ordered. He focused his attention on his mate, the one cat that meant everything to him. Very soon, Cinderheart stopped moaning in pain, and only one kit had been born. He padded over to Cinderheart and started grooming her gently.

"Jayfeather?" She croaked.  
"Yes." He answered.

"Where is she? Is she alive?"

"Yes." He beckoned with his tail for Daisy to bring her over. She obeyed.

"She's beautiful." She whispered.

"Yes, she is." Daisy said. He heard the sound of gentle, tired licking and guessed that Cinderheart was licking her newborn child. He scented her and gently pushed her towards her belly. She blindly drank Cinderheart's milk, kneading her belly with small, soft claws.

"Silverkit." She mumbled. The moment was only a few moments before the grey queen fell asleep, but to Jayfeather, it felt like forever.

**I wanted to do something (hopefully) cute. Flamers will be thrown in the dungeon! MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA!**

**Jayfeather: What dungeon?**

**Cinderheart: Hmmm? What's going on here?**

**Me: SHOOSH! I WILL ADD A DUNGEON! MWA HA HA HA**

**Please no flames! You heard the threat =]**


End file.
